This invention relates to lamps and more particularly to solid-state lamps. Still more particularly, it relates to solid-state lamps that mimic the focal characteristics of incandescent lamps, for example, those used in automotive applications.
Small incandescent lamps have many uses in automobiles, for example, in turn signals and brake lights, etc. Many of these lamps have dual filaments that, when the lamp is used with a suitable reflector, provide particular focal characteristics that are useful such automotive designs. These incandescent lamps are generally provided with one of two types of bases: a wedge base or a bayonet base. In the past, lamps with conventional Edison bases have also been used. Incandescent lamps of this sort are subject, of course, to all of the pitfalls of such lamps, such as filament breakage due to use or to shock. It would be an advance in the art if a lamp could be provided that did not suffer from these disadvantages.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art. It is another object of the invention to enhance the operation of automotive lamps. Still another object of the invention is the provision of a solid-state lamp that mimics the focal characteristics of incandescent lamps. These objects are accomplished, in one aspect of the invention, by a solid-state lamp that comprises a base formed to be received into a socket, the base having a retainer receptacle formed therein. An axially extending support is fitted into the base, the support being formed of an electrically conductive, heat-sinking material and having a retainer that engages the retainer receptacle. An electrically insulating coating is formed on the support and electrically conductive traces are formed on the insulating coating, thus forming a printed circuit board. A plurality of solid-state light sources is formed on the support and electrically connected to the traces, at least two of the traces provide electrical connection to the base whereby electrical connection can be made to the socket. The solid-state light sources are formed in a selected area of said support.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the location of the light sources mimics the focal characteristics of an incandescent lamp.
The solid-state lamp avoids all of the shortcomings of the incandescent lamp it is designed to replace and additionally has an extremely long life, and offers the added safety of fast light up rise time. When the turn signal loading is not required, there is also a power consumption benefit. The units offer a unique appearance and provide the proper color without the need for colored lensing.